Cursed Spirits
by Lisanna Strauss
Summary: An alternate story. Please read "Beloved Little Souls" first. When Wendy dies, can Carla, with the help of her friends, bring Wendy's soul into peace before she gets trapped in our world forever? Rated K plus to be sure.
1. Prologue

**I bring you the alternate story of "Beloved Little Soul," my very first Fairy Tail horror fic, "Cursed Spirit"!**

…

**Carla sat on a corner, sobbing very hard and blaming herself for Wendy's death. Happy sat next to her.  
"Don't cry, Carla."  
"It-it was all m-my fault," Carla said between sobs.  
"I'm sure she doesn't want to see you cry."  
_ Wrong.  
_"Bu-but…"  
"And I'm sure she isn't blaming you right now. She's watching over us, wishing you would stop crying."  
"Perhaps you're right,"  
_ Only 1 out of 4…  
_"Thanks Happy, for those words. You're very comforting…"  
_They're soo cut toge-SNAP OUT OF IT! You know why you're here…Not to watch those two to smooch…But to-  
_"Do you here something Happy?"  
_Shit. They heard me…  
_"No, do you?"  
"Not at all, but I thought so."  
_The heck…?  
You were trying to fool me Carla?  
_"Let's go inside,"  
_ No matter where you go, I will always _**

**_haunt you…  
_ …  
Carla slept badly that night. She tossed and turned in Natsu's spare bed, and Natsu and Happy noticed that she was having trouble falling asleep.  
"Oh, Carla," said Natsu and yawned. "why the troubled face?" he asked.  
"It's just that I can't sleep."  
"Sleep…You'll have a good dream soon."  
_Wrong as usual, Happy.  
Carla's worst nightmare is waiting…  
_Carla tried to sleep, and this time it worked. But, yes, indeed…Happy was completely wrong. She would wish that she never slept…**

…

**_Carla saw a dim light coming from next door. She saw blood red on the window sill… Fresh from some one's vain (or rather, artery, but it doesn't suit well with the words)… Still beating…  
She ran inside, hoping to find some one worthy to save, some one like…HER.  
There she is, standing in front of Carla, like she hoped…But covered in blood…Lips formed a hungry sadistic grin…And worst of all-Her Stare.  
She narrowed her eyes. The message in them were clear.  
_ Instant. Death.  
_She looked at Carla, who was frozen with terror…  
"Why did you kill me Carla?" she asked in a disappointed voice.  
"Why? How could you do that to me?"  
Carla opened her mouth to shout…But no sound came. She was beginning to feel frightened…She stepped back a few inches…Just to get away from HER.  
"How rude of you, Carla. You are leaving me, just like you did when I died…"  
Carla edged toward the door, but her knees gave her away and she landed face first on the floor. She looked at Wendy in the eyes…Then felt a feeling of impending doom…  
"What's the matter, Carla?" Wendy asked (I'm all alone now in the room… I'm scared…AHAHAHA! Help me…T.T), her eyes full of anger, or…HATRED.  
Carla tried to close her eyes…To stand up and run…But her body, to no avail (I can't tell you what that means cause I don't know either), couldn't respond…She began to feel worried.  
"Leaving me? Huh, Carla? The MURDERER of an innocent child?"  
"Please stop, Wendy…"  
"I trusted you, I put my body in your hands…But I can see that I was wrong to do that."  
"Please stop…"  
"AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!"_**

"Aaahhh!" Carla shouted then sat upright. She looked around her…It was still Natsu's room…It was a dream.  
Thank God it was.  
But no. It isn't over yet, Carla…


	2. I will keep haunting you all

"**So you're saying that in your dream, Wendy was killed in an empty haunted house?" a curious Levy asked.  
"Yes, that's what I remember…" the fluffy white exceed answered, with a sense of fear in her voice.  
"Oh, come on, how could Wendy blame you for that?"  
Suddenly, the lights in the building started to flicker…  
"What's wrong with the lights?"  
"No…It isn't the lights!" Carla said, her eyes widened in horror…**


	3. Why did you murder me?

**A violent laugh filled every one's ears, and they all fell from their seats face first on the floor.  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" the voice of Wendy echoed around their minds.  
"Serves you right for murdering me…"  
"WENDY PLEASE STOP!"**


End file.
